Moosedishes
Moosedishes was one of our first users and moderators. 2011-04-01 14:26:32 INFO Moosedishes has logged in for the first time. He became moderator before we had a vote. He was moderator #2 right after KillerPolarBear and right before Klawth. 2011-04-02 16:58:44 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND vonhagen: /msg moosedishes you are now a asshole. 2011-04-02 16:58:46 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND Treedog101: /ban vonhagen 2011-04-02 16:58:48 INFO Moderator MooseDishes: D: One day in June Moosedishes went crazy and banned everyone on the server, Moderators and Lostwave included, and completely destroyed spawn with TNT. It was a grave day at Lostwave, it was our 9/11. 2011-06-07 17:04:17 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /i tnt 2011-06-07 17:05:39 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /tp shocktop 2011-06-07 17:05:46 INFO Citizen : moose is a sexy man 2011-06-07 17:05:49 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /i diamondpick 1 2011-06-07 17:05:51 INFO Moderator : sex 2011-06-07 17:05:59 INFO Citizen : u blew upmyhome 2011-06-07 17:06:08 INFO Moderator : aint blown 2011-06-07 17:08:20 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban FKae86 2011-06-07 17:08:29 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban RoomWithAMoose 2011-06-07 17:08:30 INFO Disconnecting FKae86 /94.112.250.35:64485: Moderator FKae86 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:08:33 INFO Citizen : omg 2011-06-07 17:08:39 INFO Citizen : moose...... 2011-06-07 17:08:44 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban Lostwave 2011-06-07 17:08:51 INFO Disconnecting FKae86 /94.112.250.35:64613: Moderator FKae86 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:09:04 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban z4cky 2011-06-07 17:09:13 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban duddud11 2011-06-07 17:09:15 INFO Connection reset 2011-06-07 17:09:18 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /list 2011-06-07 17:09:20 INFO Disconnecting z4cky /86.135.178.209:62519: Citizen z4cky is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:09:33 INFO Disconnecting RoomWithAMoose /173.25.77.136:60626: Moderator RoomWithAMoose is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:09:51 INFO Disconnecting Topshelf /24.189.243.114:1527: Citizen Topshelf is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:10:16 INFO Disconnecting frostbite0117 /64.92.146.171:1081: Citizen frostbite0117 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:10:19 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban KillerPolarBear 2011-06-07 17:16:36 INFO Citizen : bad news 2011-06-07 17:16:39 INFO Moderator : this will be our last time on the server 2011-06-07 17:16:42 INFO Moderator : for each of us. 2011-06-07 17:17:01 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND racer48racer: /spawn 2011-06-07 17:17:02 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /tphere racer 2011-06-07 17:17:03 INFO keibro100 /96.233.187.48:57252 logged in with entity id 4140174 at (-495.50999999046326, 58.69999998807907, -4.5) 2011-06-07 17:17:09 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban keibro100 2011-06-07 17:17:14 INFO Moderator : banned him 2011-06-07 17:17:20 INFO Disconnecting keibro100 /96.233.187.48:57259: Citizen keibro100 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:17:24 INFO Disconnecting RoomWithAMoose /173.25.77.136:60818: Moderator RoomWithAMoose is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:17:31 INFO Citizen : who 2011-06-07 17:17:39 INFO Citizen : who do u thinl 2011-06-07 17:17:44 INFO bboyIII /24.111.74.238:2076 logged in with entity id 4143829 at (-139.5, 76.0, 107.5) 2011-06-07 17:17:45 INFO Citizen : me? 2011-06-07 17:17:47 INFO Citizen : he also banned Lost 2011-06-07 17:18:24 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /broadcast BRETHREN IT IS TIME TO RELOCATE. WE WILL DUMP THIS SERVER. 2011-06-07 17:18:45 INFO Citizen : so what will the new server be called 2011-06-07 17:18:46 INFO Disconnecting keibro100 /96.233.187.48:57273: Citizen keibro100 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:18:54 INFO Moderator : idk well look for one or make one 2011-06-07 17:19:11 INFO Citizen : what are we doing now 2011-06-07 17:19:13 INFO Citizen : Lost probaly has back ups 2011-06-07 17:19:16 INFO Moderator : yea 2011-06-07 17:19:18 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /i water 2011-06-07 17:19:22 INFO Moderator : but hes not gonnab e on 2011-06-07 17:19:37 INFO Moderator : in a few days he fix but all are banned 2011-06-07 17:19:40 INFO Disconnecting FKae86 /94.112.250.35:65023: Moderator FKae86 is BANNED for griefing. 2011-06-07 17:21:24 INFO Creating empty config: C:\Minecraft\plugins\Essentials\userdata\brochu100.yml 2011-06-07 17:21:24 INFO brochu100 /96.233.187.48:57388 logged in with entity id 4158156 at (-912.5, 85.62000000476837, 284.5) 2011-06-07 17:21:28 INFO : hello 2011-06-07 17:21:30 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban brochu100 2011-06-07 17:21:31 INFO Moderator : hi 2011-06-07 17:21:32 INFO Moderator : dickwad 2011-06-07 17:21:42 INFO DD97 /69.205.209.90:60068 logged in with entity id 4158943 at (-62.012740117966345, 76.0, 1237.7222034445876) 2011-06-07 17:21:48 INFO Moderator : hi dylan 2011-06-07 17:21:49 INFO Citizen : hi 2011-06-07 17:21:53 INFO Moderator : say goodbye to our server 2011-06-07 17:21:59 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /tphere dd97 2011-06-07 17:22:15 INFO Citizen : alex we got greifed 2011-06-07 17:22:20 INFO Moderator : yea... 2011-06-07 17:22:24 INFO Citizen : no shit 2011-06-07 17:22:31 INFO Moderator : bye me 2011-06-07 17:22:31 INFO Citizen : who do u think did it 2011-06-07 17:22:36 INFO Citizen : whats happening 2011-06-07 17:22:44 INFO Moderator : we move from this server to anothert 2011-06-07 17:22:51 INFO Moderator : ive banned all people who join but us 2011-06-07 17:22:58 INFO HyperJujibiter /173.25.77.136:60939 logged in with entity id 4162854 at (2001.9735956417665, 64.0, 1739.744803382402) 2011-06-07 17:23:00 INFO Citizen : and Lost 2011-06-07 17:23:03 INFO Moderator : hi faggot 2011-06-07 17:23:06 INFO Citizen : why 2011-06-07 17:23:06 INFO Moderator : fuck you nigger 2011-06-07 17:23:11 INFO Moderator : seriously fuck you hyper 2011-06-07 17:23:12 INFO Citizen : suck it!!! 2011-06-07 17:23:20 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban HyperJujibiter NIGGER. 2011-06-07 17:24:46 INFO Creating empty config: C:\Minecraft\plugins\Essentials\userdata\13camtheman.yml 2011-06-07 17:24:46 INFO 13camtheman /66.207.79.230:61898 logged in with entity id 4168330 at (-910.5, 98.62000000476837, 288.5) 2011-06-07 17:24:47 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /clearinventory 2011-06-07 17:24:48 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /i bedrock 2011-06-07 17:24:51 INFO Moderator : FUCK YOU CAM 2011-06-07 17:24:55 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban 13camtheman 2011-06-07 17:24:56 INFO Citizen : hes doing griefing 2011-06-07 17:27:43 INFO Citizen : i wanna help jason can u give me building permission 2011-06-07 17:27:44 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /tp shock 2011-06-07 17:27:44 INFO Citizen : everyoine but us r banned.voncasle is gone......jason went crazy 2011-06-07 17:28:16 INFO Moderator : in 2 minutes i ban us all 2011-06-07 17:29:15 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban racer48racer We move. 2011-06-07 17:29:57 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban shocktop7 2011-06-07 17:30:09 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban DD97 2011-06-07 17:30:30 INFO PLAYER_COMMAND MooseDishes: /ban MooseDishes So, from now on, June 7th will be known as Moosedishes Day on this server. Moosedishes is the only person in the Asshole level. He was banned until January 2012 when Lostwave decided to unban him to see what happens. Need to add quotes from when he logged on.